Valkyrie
by Dalukes
Summary: Pit is in college. A simple interaction with Phosphora and his conflicting feelings about 'his lady' Palutena lead him to question which girl is really for him. Discontinued.


**So thanks to Emile I've got this sudden interest in a little game called Kid Icarus Uprising. So, I've decided I'd write a first chapter on ****Singles Day**** Valentine's Day! By the way, this story will feature Pitutena (PitxPalutena) and Pitphora (PitxPhosphora) both seperate pairings. And, I don't know, maybe a lite shipping for the side characters. Anyway, here goes a pilot!**

**CAULDRON OF HEARTS**

**Chapter One**

Pit was an awkward kind of boy.

At eighteen, he still had a boyish personality that rarely evolved into other personalities. He was brash, and didn't really get too many thugs immediately. His lack of making any malicious comment towards the other students crafted him the nickname of "Angel".

Palutena was considered a goddess.

At nineteen, she already stood as head of the school's Body Comittee. She was smart, attractive, and at some points absolutely hilarious. She had grown up with Pit ever since they'd met when she was twelve and he was eleven. Pit rarely left her side.

Phosphora was the eye of Skyworld.

Captain of the girl's basketball team, a face that made all the guys swoon, and a whole 18 years of experience breaking guy's hearts. The only word that was used to describe her was usually 'electrifying.'

She didn't know Pit at all before Architecture. In fact, Pit wasnt considered high enough to react to her at all, but he'd never considered it a hindrance before. In Architecture they were put together as partners. She had walked over to the desk where he sat, making sure to sneak up on him.

She put her chin on his shoulder. "Hi, cutie!"

Pity's reaction was the funniest thing to the blonde. His blood ran cold and his face paled; he wasn't ready for that. He dropped his pencil as his hands went up slightly.

She giggled and sat next to him. Noticing he had already started his work, she began to not down the notes of the roman architecture as well.

Pit's face regained color. "Why would you do that?" He asked, a but annoyed.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining. "Sometimes it's more fun to greet someone in a unique way. I'm Phosphora." She stuck out her hand.

Pit eyes it warily. "Uh... I know." He took her hand cautiously. "I'm Pit Icarus."

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Pit." It was true, she'd never met him before. Skyworld U was large enough that two or three students in the same grade would never see another for their entire 4-year school term.

Pit began to turn back to the guidebook. However, he noticed Phosphora's hand still clinging to his. His face heated up.

"Um, uh, Ph-Phosphora? Can you let go of my hand, please?" He tried his hardest not to make his voice shake. She'd probably tell her girlfriends, and they'd tell theirs, and soon he wouldn't be able to get with anyone in this school without being laughed at.

He mentally slapped himself. 'Was that sexist?' He wondered. 'Oh, well. I'll make up for it later in the story.'

Phosphora giggled loudly. She enjoyed flirting with guys, but only the decent-looking ones. She needed to keep her eye on Mr. Cherub over here. Even if it was just to mess with him.

She let go of his hand, feigning reluctance. She loved Pit's look of internal anguish.

Pit groaned. This was going to be a long period.

* * *

Pit met up with Palutena at five.

"So how was your day?" Pit asked her. Both Pit and Palutena's schedules ended at 5, so they had usually four hours to do anything that they felt like.

Today, they felt like going to Hot Springs, a local restaurant that both Pit and Palutena loved.

Palutena looked up to the sky. "Oh, it was fine, Pit." She semi-stopped herself. "You know, one of these days I'm going to say something else, I swear it."

Pit laughed. "I'd hope you wouldn't. There are a lot of bad things that could happen in a day."

Palutena turned to him. "You know, Pit, you've said some pretty dumb things before. I can't wait to hear your great advice now."

He blushed and punched her arm. "Shut up."

She giggled and turned once again towards the small diner.

The sun was beginning to set in the Skyworld winter. Pit looked to see Palutena's profile, which with the sun behind it, seemed to glow. It was no wonder his Lady had been called a goddess.

A memory struck him at that moment.

"Hey, Palutena," he opened.

"Hmm?" She asked. "What?"

A grin plastered his face. "Remember when we used to run around the playground or track, and you'd pretend to fly around and I'd pretend to be your servant?"

Palutena smiled as the nostalgia of warm morning dew filled her memory. "Yes, Pit, I remember that fondly."

They had reached the restaurant at that point. Pit sprinted ahead a few steps to reach the door before she did. As she walked up to the door with a look of confusion on her face, Pit opened the door.

"After you, Lady Palutena."

* * *

Palutena claimed the stall three rows from the front, her and Pit's usual spot. Pit was near the counter with the ticket number, waiting for their food.

As she sat down, she pondered her relationship with Pit. They'd been best friends for the longest time. Almost siblings. But was that it? Yeah, she'd been through her share of relationships. Pit was still there through them, stating his 'disapproval'.

Still, she knew he'd liked her for the longest time. She just wasn't sure it was right to feel the same way about him. She was almost one and a half years older than him, and not that that was a problem, but the age gap between freshman and sophomore was enough to separate them for hours a day. She wasn't sure it would work out, so she'd always blocked out any feelings at all for him.

But now, as he carried the tray of food back to the stall, she wasn't so sure there needed to be self-restrictions anymore.

He sat down and began munching on some fries. Noticing the faraway look in her eyes, he stopped, mouth half full.

"What's wrong?" He asked, though the stringy potatoes managed to muffle his words.

His concern knocked her back to earth. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing Pit."

He wanted to ask more, seeing through the mask, but decided to let it go anyway.

It started to grow silent between the two. Normally it wouldn't be this quiet between the boisterous duo. Today, however, there was a bit of tension between them.

Pit looked to his side and noticed a swish of blonde hair enter the building. He gave Phosphora no thought. She wouldn't care about him anyways.

Palutena looked up and noticed the blonde as well. Her first thoughts of the girl were instant.

"Is that the ditzy blonde you're with for Arch Lab?"

At first, Pit answered her question. Then he noticed the slight steely undertone, and made sure to remember the jealousy card later. She hated when he teased her. That was HER job.

Palutena took a closer look at the blonde. She had walked in with the company of a smaller girl, dressed in red. She presumed them friends as well.

"That's Phosphora." Pit pointed out. "She's probably really popular or something. I don't care. At least she's not dumb."

Palutena grinned as she looked back to Pit. "You thought she was dumb because she was blonde?"

Pit put his hands up to defend himself. "No, no no no!"

Palutena laughed. The ice was broken.

Pit had scarfed down his food, attempting to break Palutena's challenge of 30 fries in 30 seconds. He won.

They made small talk, focusing mainly on how tough school had become lately.

* * *

After they had finished their food, Pit and Palutena said their goodbyes before leaving to the dormitories.

It was long past dusk. Pit looked at his watch. 8:42 was the time he received. He needed to race back to the dorms before he got fined or something. He actually didn't know what happened if you didn't get there in time, but he didn't really want to test it. He dashed forwards.

As he got to the building, a brief watch check showed the time 8:50. He had time to spare.

Once he got to his bed, he plopped down, almost falling asleep immediately.

He smiled as he closed his eyes. He dodged a bullet today with Palutena.

**Outside**

Phosphora stood outside the boy's dormitory. Viridi, the short girl with her, had brought her there.

"So what I'm getting out of this is that you're basically gonna tease this kid this whole time." Viridi asked Phosphora for reaffirmation.

Phosphora nodded. "Hey, don't call it teasing though. I'm getting him to pay attention, doncha know?"

With that, she picked up a few pebbles from the ground.

Viridi noticed and put a finger to her chin. "Something about this seems a little off for a traditional story..."

"Hmm?" Phosphora looked back before throwing.

Viridi noticed and blushed. "Oh, it's nothing."

Phosphora smiled as she reared back and chucked the pebble right through the window opening.

Pit just so happened to be in a fine state of sleep when a meteor decided to ruin his perfect doze and wake him up.

"Gehuh?" He yelled as he woke up. "Who's there?"

He rushed to the open window, not noticing anyone in his room. There stood Phosphora and her older friend, probably a junior, a small pebble in hand.

"Phosphora?" Pit yelled.

Phosphora Tilted her head cutely. "Yes, you called?"


End file.
